Kapitán Silas Herrlich
Q: Takže spíš voják než svobodný obchodník. Ju? A: http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Spectres Q: Jaká byla tvá poslední mise a jak dopadla? A: Blockade run. Pár VIP s vazbami na královu toho času na ostrově patřící národu X bylo odříznuto poté, co národ Y ostrov obklíčil svými loděmi. Tam to šlo hladce, ale cestou zpátky bylo veselo - tři týdny nás dvě lodě národa Y naháněly v mlžných proudech, trochu se střílelo, a nakonec jsme se jim ztratili v prašné bouři... Na životech naštěstí ztráty žádné, ale loď to řádně pocuchalo, když to s ní párkrát fláklo o útesy. Než jí neovladatelnou proudy vtáhly mezi ostrá skaliska Dračího zlomu, stačila nás zachránit menší larvářská loď, co náhodou plula kolem. Zpátky do civilizace jsme se dostali po dvou dnech, načichlí pachem mrtvých larev voidových velemuch. Všem VIP, kteří byli ještě nedávno podělaní až za ušima, najednou otrnulo, a jako správní nevděčníci měli blbé kecy, že si na tyhle nehorázné podmínky, v jakých museli cestovat, budou stěžovat... Nicméně mission successful, a po nějaké době nuceného života pevnozemské krysy byla konečně dostavěna nová loď, takže nadešel čas na nové dobrodružství... Q: Všichni o tobě ví, že děláš takové věc nebo máš nějaké krytí? A: Většinou je to právě i o budování prestižní reputace pro větší slávu královny. Případné krytí se řeší v rámci individuálních akcí podle potřeby. Q: Jaké nepřátele máš u dvora a proč? A: Nejvíc o sobě dává vědět kancléř Lemuel Schlepphorst, který je proti myšlence korzárů obecně. Na mě konkrétně má spadeno proto, že těm mým eskapádám klade za vinu popularitu korzárství, a bojí se, že pokud lidi jako já budou dostávat takové pravomoce, že to špatně skončí (jeden Silas Herrlich nevyváží riziko trigger-happy rádoby-dobrodruhů, kteří by se mohli zvrhnout v piráty). Q: Máš asi dost práce. Hodně cestuješ a tak. Jak je na tom tvůj osobní život? A: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFjoV5MZWYI Q: Loď je tvůj majetek, nebo královny? Nebo ještě někoho jiného? Jak se jmenuje? A: Je to "služební" loď poskytnutá královnou, jen postavená/přestavěná dle osobních požadavků, aby se lépe hodila pro korzárské účely. Oficiálně ještě pojmenována není, ale už bylo rozhodnuto, že při jmenovací ceremonii před vyplutím na první plavbu bude pokřtěna "Královna Noci". Q: Znáš se s královnou? A: To ona mi předala vyznamenání a titul "čestného kapitána královnina námořnictva" za výkony hodné ukázkového důstojníka. (Obchodní loď na které jsem tehdá dělal provianťáka se připletla do nějakých vojenských manévrů - odnesl to kapitán a pár dalších chlapů, takže jsem na vrcholku žebříčku autorit zůstal já - chopil jsem se velení a s chlapama jsme se shodli, že už nebudeme jen tak stát nečinně stranou a neoficiálně jsme se připojili ke královnině flotile. Když došlo na podepsání příměří a šarvátky ustaly, čekalo mě po návratu překvapení - podle všeho jsme udělali dojem na několik klíčových osob v rámci královnina námořnictva, a když přišlo na udělování metálů, tak padlo i moje jméno - a pak už to šlo ráz na ráz...) Q: Jaký máš názor na Bertholda Spitzeaugena a jeho válečné úspěchy? A: Pár mých chlapů přidělených z královnina námořnictva jsou jeho bývalí kadeti. Co jsem zaslechl z historek, tak "V předních liniích prej byl fakt eso, ale udělat z něj lampasáka, to bylo za trest - na pohodlnej život von nebyl stavěnej, není divu, že začal chlastat a jen tak pro srandu šlapat na kuří voči pohlavárům, to bylo to jediný vzrůšo, co mu zůstalo... Nakonec ho za to či ono kopli do zadku a poslali do penze... Ale instruktor to von byl fakt vostrej, vzpomínáš, jak nás tehdy učil ripostovat? Hej, nalejte mi někdo rum, připijem si na starýho ŠpiCvoka!" ... dost na to, aby si zasloužil můj respekt pokud bych ho někdy měl potkat, ale než se tak stane, tak se vyvaruji stavět nějaké názory na nostalgickém tlachání opilých členů posádky... Q: Co jeho náboženství? A: Hlásí se k vyznavačům bohyně jménem Ysaya (což je obšlehnutá Desna: http://pathfinder.wikia.com/wiki/Desna ) Alignment: Chaotic good Portfolio: Dreams, Stars, Freedom, Travels, Luck Worshippers: Travelers, Astronomers, Gamblers, Musicians Appearance: Ysaya is a goddess often described as a beautiful woman, with butterfly wings containing all the beauty of a clear night sky. She is oft depicted as having dark hair, silvery eyes, and a coy but distant smile, wearing diaphanous gowns and sometimes accompanied by swarms of butterflies. Pro Ysayiny vyznavače mají motýli stejný status jako delfíni - jsou dobrým znamením a nosí štěstí. Výjimkou jsou některé vzácnější druhy, jejichž význam se dá vykládat všelijak (například taková voidmůra Smrtihlav). Za nejvyšší projev Ysayiny přítomnosti je považováno setkání s majestátními obřími motýli/můrami. Výbava: thumb|220px thumb|220pxthumb|220px Kategorie:Postavy